


ABO One-Shots [Exercises] from Omegaverse Headcannon

by TheNameIsJisoo



Series: Creative Writing Exercises! [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Jung Wheein, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courting Rituals, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Jung Wheein, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Kim Yongsun | Solar, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Pregnancy, Sick Character, Werewolf Courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsJisoo/pseuds/TheNameIsJisoo
Summary: As a way to improve my creativity and writing, relieve stress from college, and get out of writer's block for my other AU's, decided to do ABO one-shots of my favorite ships as creative writing exercises in my free time based on prompts from omegaverse headcannon Tumblr page (might also create my own prompts when I'm more confident): https://omegaversethings.tumblr.comShips: Taekook, Wheesa, Wheetae, VHopeKook, Moonsun, VMin, ChanBaek, and XiuChen (and maybe more!)
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: Creative Writing Exercises! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985950
Kudos: 5





	ABO One-Shots [Exercises] from Omegaverse Headcannon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [omegaverse headcannons](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705334) by omegaversethings. 



Ships involved (for now): 

  * BTS Taekook/VKook [BTS V (Taehyung) & Jungkook]
  * MAMAMOO Wheesa [MAMAMOO Wheein & Hwasa]
  * BTS x MAMAMOO WheeTae [MAMAMOO Wheein & BTS V (Taehyung)]
  * MAMAMOO Moonsun [MAMAMOO Moonbyul [Byulyi] & Solar (Yongsun)]
  * BTS VHopeKook (V-centric) [BTS V (Taehyung) & J-Hope (Hoseok) & Jungkook]
  * BTS VMin [BTS V (Taehyung) & Jimin]
  * EXO ChanBaek [EXO Chanyeol & Baekhyun]
  * EXO XiuChen [EXO Xiumin (Minseok) & Chen (Jongdae)]



[Reserved, might be deleted later]


End file.
